


The Fairy Prince and the Captain

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Strange Magic (2015), Thumbelina (1994), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A Dramatic Parody of 'The Prince and the Pauper'Dimitri has a previous arrangement to marry Anastasia Romanov. But he is in love with one of his sailors. On the day he finally decides to break of the engagement, he stumbles upon a two fae folk in a sword fights of sorts.Or,The one where Captain Dimitri and Prince Cornelius switch bodies when day turns to Dusk and it made their lives complicated.
Relationships: Cornelius/Thumbelina (Thumbelina 1994), Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Kudos: 4





	The Fairy Prince and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> Dialogues may or may not be used in the published version.

**Coming Soon**

**Dimitri:** Come on, Hawkins. I know you love me.

 **Jim:** When you're not an obnoxious prick, I can manage tolerating you, at least.

**Anastasia:** Grandmama wants us to officially start planning the wedding before your expedition to Treasure Planet.

**Dimitri:** I have to break it off today...

**Roland:** Let me take Thumbelina as my bride.

 **Cornelius:** No, big brother, I'm the one who loves her. You just want her so you can finally ascend the throne!

**Dimitri:** What on Earth-

**Jim:** Captain? You don't seem yourself.

**Thumbelina:** Cornelius, love? Are you ill?

**Dimitri:** This is driving me crazy!

 **Cornelius:** I concur. We must figure out how to break the spell. Do you know a wizard, by any chance?

 **Dimitri:** Do I- You're the fairy! Just cast your own magic and fix this!

 **Cornelius:** I believe I already mentioned not all fae folk are magic...


End file.
